1. Field of the Invention
Carpenter's wedges or spacers, particularly a tool used as a spacer between plank decking. The device consists of an angle brace placed on top of the decking, such that a wedging plate extends downwardly between the planks for measured spacing of an outside plank prior to nailing being secured to a joist or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mallernee: U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,702 PA1 Hardin: U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,921 PA1 Greer: U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,477 PA1 Diamontis: U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,415